The present invention relates to a wall-mounted drum washing apparatus, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted drum washing apparatus including a wall-mounted drum washing machine mounted thereon.
A general wall-mounted drum washing machine includes a cabinet, a tub movably installed in the cabinet and containing water therein, a drum rotatably installed in the tub and housing laundry therein, a driving unit to provide power to the drum, a water supply device supplying wash water to the tub, and a drain device discharging wash water from the tub to the outside of the cabinet.
When a user puts laundry into the drum and starts a washing process, wash water is supplied into the tub and the drum by operation of the water supply device. As the drum is rotated by the operation of the driving unit, the washing process is started.
After the washing process is ended, the wash water having been contained in the tub and the drum is discharged to the outside of the cabinet through the drain device by operation of the drain device.
The related art of the present invention has been disclosed in Utility Model Registration Notification No. 20-0305578 published on Feb. 26, 2003 and titled “Wall-mounted small drum washing machine”.
The conventional wall-mounted drum washing machine is installed to hang on a bracket fixed to a wall. However, a coupling force between the bracket and the wall may differ depending on the material and shape of the wall.
That is, the installation stability of the wall-mounted drum washing machine may differ depending on the installation environment of the wall-mounted drum washing machine.
In particular, when the wall is finished with plaster, the bracket cannot be reliably fixed to the wall. In this case, the wall-mounted drum washing machine cannot be installed.
Thus, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving such a problem.